


How Quaint

by Trash_fics



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_fics/pseuds/Trash_fics
Summary: Happy birthday, Chris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How Quaint

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend and I have shame

You sat on the couch, you (h/c) hair thrown up in a messy bun and your (e/c) orbs scanned your iPad Pro screen as you wandered through Tumblr. “(Y/n), get your ass down here now!” You heard you’re mother scream. Though, she could hardly be called your “mother” since she was more like “piece of shit who pushed me out of her va-jay-jay (author’s note: when my mom proof read this, she said I couldn’t put the actual word 🙄) .” Anyways, you carelessly tossed your expensive piece of tech onto your bedside table and you stomped down the stairs to see why you were being yelled at this time. Was it your grades? Your sleeping habits? Your unhealthy habit of escapism via media that blurs the line between fiction and reality, effectively wearing away your psyche? 

“(Y/n), I think it’s time we have a talk,” she said as she hastily yanked out a chair from the table for you to sit from. As she strutted over to sit across from you, you noticed a bold figure in the corner of the room. You didn’t have the time to recognize who it was as your mom’s voice pierced through your train of thought. “(Y/n), I’m tired of playing these games. You do nothing but sit around in your room all day and talk to strangers on the Internet. So I’ve decided to sell you to someone who will put you in his place.”

The figure sauntered over and joined your mom in sitting across from you. You couldn’t believe who was sitting before you. 

Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
